


Chained Up

by banana654321



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends!JiHan, M/M, Zombie!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana654321/pseuds/banana654321
Summary: Jihoon's long way back to sentience and Seungcheol's longer road to forgiveness... or so he thought.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	Chained Up

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Warm Bodies to write this. I hope I gave Jicheol some justice.
> 
> Written for Snapshots' third challenge, Supernatural. Happy Halloween?

“Seungcheol, do you really think it’s a good idea to bring your undead ex-boyfriend here?” Jeonghan hissed at his best friend. “Remember, you’re not the only one living here!”

“Exactly, you’re not the only one paying rent and utilities, Jeonghan. Joshua is basically living here rent free.” Seungcheol countered.

“And Joshua doesn’t want me to be his dinner!”

Seungcheol couldn’t say anything because he knows that what Jeonghan said was true. But Jihoon is turning. He knows. “I have to feed Jihoon before I go to work. I’m not talking about this anymore.” Seungcheol said with finality before closing the door on Jeonghan’s face.

Jihoon looked a lot livelier than when Seungcheol got him off the streets. His restraints are also a lot longer now, he’s able to reach the foot of Seungcheol’s bed. And Seungcheol figured it was his favorite spot… if not because it’s where his closest snack is at its most vulnerable.

“Hi Jihoon.” Seungcheol offered.

“S-S-Seungcheol… f-fight w-w-w-ith… J-jeong… j-jeonghan a-again.”

“Don’t worry about him. I brought you food. It’s not so fresh but it’ll help with the hunger.” He looked apologetic.

“I w-want t-to g-go.”

“Is it because the food is terrible? I’m sorry Jihoon. I’m really trying.”

“N-no. I w-w-want t-t-o g-go.”

“A few more weeks okay?”

The grunt that Jihoon let out was indication that he’s done talking to Seungcheol. “I’ll leave this here.” He motioned for Jihoon to eat. “Do you want me to free you from your restraints?”

Jihoon groaned and offered his hands to Seungcheol. The older smiled and released Jihoon from his handcuffs. “I’ll lock the door from the outside, I’ll see you later, okay?”

Jihoon tried his best to nod. “S-see you later, Cheol.”

* * *

When Seungcheol came back from work, his door was left ajar, he panicked because he knew Jihoon might move sluggish but he’s strong.

“Jeonghan, did you open the door to my room?” Seungcheol shouted.

“No. Jihoon’s there. I value my life, Cheol. Why would I open that door?” Jeonghan exited his own room, his bed hair apparent. “I slept when I got home.”

“Fuck.” Seungcheol cursed loudly. “He said he wanted to go.”

“What the fuck are you saying?”

“Jihoon. He asked me to let him go earlier. He heard us arguing about him.” Seungcheol paced in the living room. “Jeonghan, he left me. Again.”

“I told you to move on from Jihoon. Maybe it’s for the best.” Jeonghan said as he helped his roommate on the couch. “It’s possible that Jihoon will never turn again. It’s been two years.”

“Han, he’s like that because he protected me. I can’t just let him be. I lost him once, I don’t want to lose him again.” Seungcheol was ready to cry.

“What do you mean?” Jeonghan looked confused. “You said he broke up with you. I saw how that ruined you.”

“I can’t lose him again, Han. He protected me that day. I couldn’t face myself, so I lied. I… was the reason why he died.”

“Seungcheol, you need to tell Jihoon that. Memories help them regain their sentience.”

“I’m scared, Han. What if he finds out and he resents me?”

“We’ll you have your entire life to make up for it but you’re a fucking asshole. I blamed Jihoon all these years when it’s actually you who I should be mad at.”

Joshua entered the room, Jihoon following behind him.

“Oh, he’s home.” Joshua said to Jihoon. “I told you we should have gone back earlier. He looked worried.”

“Sorry,” Joshua looked at Seungcheol. “He was scratching at your door when I got here. Jeonghan was asleep so I figured I’d come and take a peek.”

“J-j-just w-wanted t-t-o walk o-ou-outside.” Jihoon tried to explain.

Seungcheol just jumped at Jihoon, embracing him. “I thought you left.”

“I’m sorry, Cheol. We didn’t go that far but Jihoon’s slow.” Joshua smiled sheepishly.

Jihoon groaned at Joshua’s statement, “Y-you h-ha-have l-longer l-l-legs.”

Joshua chuckled, “That too. Anyways, it was nice meeting you Jihoon.”

“T-thank you f-f-for w-walk-walking m-me o-outs-outside.”

“Don’t mention it.” Joshua gave Jihoon a gentle pat on the shoulder before he plopped down on the couch. “I’m starving! What are we having for dinner?”

“I’m ordering pizza.” Jeonghan announced. “Shua-ya, can you come help me with something in my room?” Jeonghan threw Seungcheol a meaningful look before he dragged his boyfriend inside his own room.

Seungcheol knew Jeonghan was giving him the opportunity to come clean to Jihoon.

“Hoonie, I need to tell you something.”

 _Seungcheol looks serious, I hope he’s not mad that I went out without telling him_ was what Jihoon thought.

“I know I haven’t been entirely fair, keeping you locked in a room when other zombies are walking freely outside. I’m just scared that you’ll leave again.”

 _Again?_ “A-a-again?”

Seungcheol looked somber, “Do you remember how you… died?”

Jihoon grunts, he tried his best to remember from before he turned but he never really got anything concrete. A flash of someone holding his hand and walking in parks but never anything that would help him piece his old life back.

“N-n-no.”

“You’ll probably going to hate me after this but…”

Jihoon shook his head as best he could to let Seungcheol know that he doesn’t.

“You took that bite for me. And I ran, as fast as I could. Left you there to be devoured.”

Jihoon closed his eyes, he felt his head hurt as some of his memories flood back. He remembered how they sneaked off past the wall, how they got cornered and how he pushed Seungcheol away from harm’s way.

“Jihoon, are you okay?” Seungcheol looked worried.

“I-I’m o-o-ok-okay. I think I remember some of it.”

“I’m sorry Ji, I just couldn’t lose you again this time. I’m sorry for everything.”

“I-it’s n-not y-your f-fa-fault. I-I’m g-glad you’re s-safe.”

“I love you, Jihoon.”

“I r-re-remember k-kiss-kissing you.” Jihoon smiled. “A-and w-walking in t-the p-pa-park.”

“We did that a lot, yes.”

“I l-like y-you a l-lot now t-too, Cheol.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and unbeta-d, so if you see something wrong, feel free to point it out and I'm gonna sort it out.
> 
> This was a last minute save for my jicheolists and my jicheol fam. I'm sorry for butchering the ship but I tried. The submarine ship still sails.
> 
> I don't know how to write supernatural so I stuck with what I know most, fluff and crack... but 1000 words is not enough. I might try to expound and write a longer one for this but let's see. I kinda want to add more Jihoon internal thoughts here and there but word limit constraints! Anyways, we'll cross the bridge when we get there. Until the next challenge? Next fic?
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it, or just want to scream jicheol. I miss this underwater ship.


End file.
